


Baby Blues

by ChrissiHR



Series: It's the Great Countdown, Darcy Lewis [12]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Happy Thorsday, Kidfic, October 12, October Prompt Challenge, Promptober, Thor Feels, Thor Is Not Stupid, Thor Is a Good Bro, Thor Needs a Hug, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, Wordcount: 100-2.000, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 15:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12345006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrissiHR/pseuds/ChrissiHR
Summary: Night 12 ...in which Thor offers some sage advice from one older sibling to another.





	Baby Blues

**Author's Note:**

> For AO3 reader, Kat (whom I can't tag because she wasn't logged in! sorry!)
> 
> Prompt: Darcy & Thor, The Addams Family theme
> 
> Pre-read by @dresupi, Beta’d by @phoenix-173 and @catrinasl
> 
> Note: Happy Thorsday!

“ _Annie, are you okay, you okay, you okay, Annie? Annie, are you ok?_ ” Darcy sang under her breath as she waddled down the back stairs to the common room with one hand carefully wrapped around the railing and the other clutching a basket full of Halloween knitwear for the twins to try on—if she ever managed to track them down. “ _Will you tell us that you're ok? There's a sign at the window, that he struck you, a crescendo, Annie!_ ”

So engrossed was she in the song, she nearly missed the low, rumbling tone of Thor, on one knee in front of Sarah, holding her hand to show her she had his undivided attention while she ugly-cried and wiped her eyes and nose with his cape, hiccuping her way through an explanation about what was wrong.

“Ever’fing was fine a’fore! Claire and Margot mess up ever’fing! It’s not fair!” She stomped her foot, threw back her head, and let out the kind of ululant howl that would bring even the most patient uncle to his knees.

But Thor was made of sterner starstuff.

“Before what, little one?” Thor tipped her chin and gamely dabbed her eyes with a fresh patch of cape.

“Before Mommy and Daddies had babies! Babies mess up all of ever’fing! And now dey ruin all my stuff and noboby don’t even care! And den noboby tells dem iss not okay, but tells me dey’re only little! I’m little, but I’m a’pposed to not break anyboby’s stuff! Why don’t dey gotta follow da same rules?” she shrieked, furious and building to a tantrum that would peel the wallpaper all the way down to Brooklyn. “I hate dem!”

“Hate is a strong word.” Thor stroked the back of Sarah’s hand. “It’s okay to be angry. Anyone would be angry in your situation, but they are your sisters, for better or worse.”

“Dey don’t gotta be! Stork should take dem back! Unca Sam can drop dem off tomorrow.” Her voice turned wheedling, “You could call Stork and help Unca Sam wrap up da babies in deir blankies. Mommy don’t even hafta know!”

Thor smiled. “I assure you, young one, your mother would notice.”

Sarah shook her head. “Not right away! Not wif da new baby is growing in her belly. She forgets all’a times! Daddies said so!”

“Let me ask you something, Lady Sarah.”

“What?” She furrowed her brow and glared at the spot beneath his chin.

“You were once the youngest—the baby of the family, yes?”

“So?” She dropped the corner of snot- and tear-soaked cape and crossed her arms belligerently.

“And how do you think Lady Becca felt when  _you_  were the new baby? When, in your childish ignorance, you accidentally broke one of the toys she held precious above all others?”

“I never did!” Sarah’s jaw dropped, offended to the core of her tiny being when she realized where Thor’s question was headed.

“You may not remember it, but I witnessed several such incidents when you were very young, so you may rely on my memory when I tell you that I know you meant no harm, but harm was done to your elder sister’s prized possessions none-the-less.”

Sarah fell silent, brooding, lip wobbling as the natural conclusion to Thor’s story became plainly obvious to the four year old.

“Do you think—when Becca asked your Mommy and Daddies to take you back to Dr. Cho—should we have done so?” Thor deliberately pricked at the rivalry between Sarah and Becca to prove his point.

“I guess not.” She swung her tiny, sneakered foot and pouted, attempting to bore a hole in the floor with the power of her gaze alone.

“And do you think you meant to break those things?”

“If I knowed her better den, I maybe might have,” Sarah pointed out diplomatically.

Quietly, Darcy chuckled. That kid was a Rogers through and through. Stubborn and ready to brawl at the drop of a hat—any hat.

“Much like you have, your little sisters will also outgrow this stage when everything not meant for their small hands seems to break. Think very carefully. Is there anything we can do in the future to help prevent your toys from breaking?”

Sarah took a deep, annoyed breath and exhaled. “I guess… If I put my toys away when I’m done wif dem…”

Thor nodded. “An excellent start, but there’s another matter we should discuss.”

“What?” Her face screwed up, like that should have covered it.

“Your anger.”

She sighed. “I gotta ‘pologize for yellin’ again, huh?”

“It would be wise. You will be sisters for life. Best to start off on the right foot.” Thor gazed at her critically. “Tell me, little one, if you were granted your heart’s desire a few moments ago—your little sisters shipped back from whence they came, is there  _nothing_  you would miss about them?”

Sarah stared at the floor, lip curled, her tense little body poised on the verge of rebellion.

Thor nudged her. “There must be  _one thing_  nice about being the elder sibling. I am the elder and I found great joy in my status at times.” He poked her in the belly and made her laugh.

“I guess…” she hedged, chewing all the Dr. Pepper Lipsmacker off her lips and licking them raw again immediately. “It’s nice to have someboby a’sides from Becca to play wif.  _Sometimes_ ,” she qualified.

“There you are!” Gently, Thor patted her hand. “You would miss the diversion of their company! This, I understand all too well. I often miss my own brother.” He glanced away, marshaling control of his emotions.

But Sarah noticed.

“Iss okay, Unca For.” Her eyes widened and she gasped. “Oh no! Did you send him back to da Storks wif Unca Sam?!”

Thor smiled sadly and shook his head. “No, little one. We are parted now due to his misdeeds, but I have not always been the good brother to him I ought have been and I live with that regret every day. I believe one of the reasons he may have acted out was to gain my attention. Perhaps even attention for the wrong reasons would have pleased him, but there I failed as well by being more concerned about myself and my own worries than my brother’s. Learn from my error and treasure your sisters while you yet have them, little one.”

The look on his face broke Darcy’s heart. She wiped away the lone tear spilled by her traitorous, sympathetic tear duct.

“You have Mommy,” Sarah whispered, scootching closer to press her face between his neck and shoulder. “You said she’s your light’nin’ sister, so dat means you gots a little sister like I gots all’a mine.”

“Indeed, I do, little one.” His arms closed with care around Darcy’s little girl, one hand lifting to discreetly smooth her wild blonde curls away from his nose. “I would feel bereft without her and all of you.”

“Am I your sister, too?” She tipped her head back and rolled her lips, trying to be patient.

“Nay, little one. You are to me as a niece and my children, your cousins.” Thor booped her nose.

“Why don’t your kids lib here?” she pressed. “Unca Tony said all’a families could lib here now a’cause we broke da tower on accident dat one time and dey needed to fix it, so he built us houses here by da lake.”

“That is so, but my children are all grown or nearly so, spread throughout the Nine Realms, learning the craft of statehood, as will you one day,” he added with another smile.

“I will?” Sarah blinked her big, baby blues at her uncle.

Darcy’s eyebrows disappeared under her bangs. Sarah's future would have her traveling the Nine Realms to learn statecraft in other dimensions?

“Indeed.” Thor nodded. “As the daughter of a princess of Asgard, you have many avenues open to you, but you are alike in temperament to your father; one day you will lead. The lessons you learn now will be carried with you all of your long life.”

“But first,” Darcy decided that was an opportune moment to intervene. “Lady Sarah has apologies to make and something else to do, too, don’t you?” Darcy lifted both brows, waiting.

Sarah rolled her lips, stopping only to suck off the rest of the chapstick and answer, “Put away my toys?”

“You got it, peanut.” Darcy tweaked her nose.

When Sarah ran off to do as her mother bid, Darcy turned to Thor.

“Apologies, sister.” He grimaced and rose to his feet. “It was not my place.”

“Thor,” she snorted a laugh, “you have thirteen children of eight different species. I’d be a fool to countermand your advice. You said exactly what she needed to hear.”

“And yet…” Thor qualified.

Darcy shook her head. “We chose you as godfather despite the Catholic Church, Thor, and for good reason.”

She wrapped her arms around his middle.

“We’re lucky to have you.” She rubbed her temple over his shoulder. “I’m so sorry about Loki.”

“No more than I, sister.” He took a resetting breath and withdrew. “How fare you and this growing babe?”

Laying a hand on the firm swell of her bump because he knew he was welcome at any time, she waited patiently while he communicated with the tiny football kicking in her belly.

“All is well,” he concluded after a quiet moment. “This one has strong opinions, too.”

Darcy groaned. “Swear to gods… Is that the only trait Steve is passing on? If he threw twins again, I am tracking down Erskine’s grave and doing the kind of things to it in retribution that science can’t name yet…” she grumbled, glaring at her stomach.

“This one has more of the same mind-touch as Becca,” Thor eased a mother’s worry with a gentle tickle for the five tiny toes pushing up from beneath his fingers. “A Barnes this time, I think.”

“You know, if you’d told me that thing your mother left to me was a fertility artefact before I touched it—”

“You would still have been fated to mother these children, whether born to you or come to you by other means. Mother thought only to make sure the artefact reached you as it was meant, I suspect.”

She harrumphed and tried to cross her arms over her chest, but they didn’t fit under her pregnant boobs anymore. “If anybody on Asgard even hints that you had something to do with this, too, the next time we visit…”

“Gladly shall I take my lumps, Lady Darcy.” Thor grinned, unrepentant. “Your children are a joy to me.”

Well, what better lead-in could she have asked for than that?

“I’m glad you feel that way because I have a favor to ask,” she started, hooking her arm through his. “How do you feel about babysitting?” she asked as Thor gathered up the knitting basket she dropped at the bottom of the stairs and steered her toward the elevators.

Thor looked surprised, but pleased. “I would be honored to foster your children, even temporarily. How soon and when?”

She saw the blanket forts already building themselves in his imagination.

“You free this weekend?” she asked. The elevator doors opened and they stepped inside.

“For you and yours, sister, always,” he answered as the doors shushed closed. “About Sarah, though…”

“Uh oh.”

“Watch closely. She may try to ship them by post, next time.”


End file.
